


Draco Malfoy x Reader | Up All Night

by fandomsDestruction



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsDestruction/pseuds/fandomsDestruction
Summary: [Y/N] is a foreign transfer student from the Ilvermorny school in North America. In said school, [Y/N] was in the Pukwudgie house. Though, they've had to move due to their father's job transferring him to England. Once there, the family signs [Y/N] up for Hogwarts, which is accepted happily. [Y/N] is then sorted into the Slytherin House. What will become of this?Based on the song "Up All Night" by Owl City





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Keeping this as gender neutral as possible to accommodate to everybody! If there are a few things that seem to lean a bit more towards one gender, I apologize.  
> Reader is coming in the beginning (like 2 weeks into) of the 4th year, the time of Goblet of Fire, at the age of 14, going on 15.  
> Fair warning, I tend to randomly changed point of views. If it ever strays from Reader's POV, I'll be sure to tell you.  
> Key:  
> Mx. is a gender neutral version of Mr. or Ms.  
> POV Point of View  
> [Y/N] Your Name  
> [L/N] Last Name  
> [E/C] Eye Color  
> [H/C] Hair Color  
> [H/L] Hair Length  
> Enjoy!

As [Y/N] [L/N] walked down the halls of this new and foreign school, accompanied by Professor Albus Dumbledore, they began to notice how much it reminded them of Ilvermorny. They were a Pukwudgie back in North America. Originally, they lived in New York, but due to their father's job, the whole family had to move to England.

They approached the Great Hall, growing a bit nervous, "Professor, what if the other students reject me?"

To this, the old man smiled, a twinkle in his eye, "I trust you will make many friends, Mx. [L/N]."

The 14-year-old took a deep breath and nodded, ready to face the many new classmates as Dumbledore walked them into the Great Hall. To this, there were a few groups that went quiet and looked over to the duo walking in. [Y/N] kept their head held high, attempting to hide that they were on the verge of an anxiety attack. There were a couple sets of eyes in particular that especially eyed up [Y/N], in a way, sort of checking them out.

There were a few whispers amungst the students as [Y/N] walked up the the stool with the sorting hat. Professor McGonagall smiled warmly at them. Dumbledore stood at his podium with the golden owl as [Y/N] stood before the entirety of the school, facing them whilst keeping a calm demeanor as the old wizard spoke.

"There have been rumors spreading of a new student that will be joining us tonight, and I shall now put those rumors to rest. The new student whom will be joining us is [Y/N] [L/N]. They come from the Ilvermorny School in North America and will be joining in the 4th year class. I except everyone, despite whichever house they are sorted into, make them feel welcomed and happy to have come to our school. Now, let us see which house will be lucky enough to have this lovely student join them. Professor McGonagall?"

The old witch nodded and looked at you happily, "Please sit here on the stool, dear." You obeyed her calmly.

You felt the old-looking hat being placed on your head and listened intently to it's words, "Hmm. Difficult. It's been a while since a mind like this has come to Hogwarts.. But still! Very interesting.. Oh yes.. I know just where to put you now! Let it be.. Slytherin!!" The table to serpent sorted students started cheering loudly as the Professor removed the hat and directed you to the house's table.

You sat down beside a boy with platinum blonde hair, he looked like he was a stuck-up brat, but nonetheless, you offered him your smile and your hand to shake, "Hello."

This boy smirked a bit before shaking your hand, "Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I've heard of your family name before. Pureblood, yes?" You nodded, earning his sly smile now, "I have a feeling we're going to get along just fine then, [L/N]."  
***  
After dinner, you were taken to the Slytherin common room by Draco and his posse, not much taking a liking to Pansy. Just from looking at her, you knew you weren't going to get along.

Draco showed you around and led you to your respective dorm. Maybe you had misjudged him? After all, they do say that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, but you just felt a bad vibe from that Pansy chick. You didn't wanna take any chances.

You thanked Draco and walked into your room, your black cat, Mist, curled up on what you presumed was your bed, considering your belongings were by this bed. It seemed that no one else would be your room mate, probably because you came into the school year late and they all had their dorms already. You sighed happily and plopped backwards onto your bed, causing Mist to let out a distressed "Mreow!"

You laughed a bit before getting up and got changed into your PJ's. This was going to be a different year. You could feel it. You just  _knew_  you were going to like it here. Probably much better than back in Ilvermorny. There, everyone knew of you and disliked you for reasons unknown to you, causing you to be alone and feeling left out of everything. But here, you had a fresh palette, a clean slate. You already even made a potential friend!


	2. I Fell in Love With a Ghost

~Draco~

[Y/N] [L/N] was new to my house.. A fresh face.. Someone who didn't know of how I've been for the past 4 years.. I was determined to make friends with them. I  _needed_  to make friends with them. I couldn't bare another person giving me dirty looks in the corridors. I needed someone to refresh my mind. When I saw that they had been sorted into Slytherin and sat beside me, the room somehow seemed to grow brighter and more colorful, as if I have been wearing those muggle tools of "sunglasses" for my entire life and had only just taken them off.

They were friendly and their smile was so warm and welcoming. It's been embedded into my head.. I couldn't sleep for at least an hour after being sent to bed. I couldn't get them out of my head..  
***  
~[Y/N]~

You rose to the sun shining in your face and smiled, remembering last night and the new friend you've possibly made. You quickly got ready for the day and exited your dorm just as the potential friend was exiting theirs.

"[L/N]! Good morning! Would you like to walk with me to breakfast?" he asked in a polite manner that I wasn't so used to. I nodded and smiled, walking with him to the Great Hall and sitting with him once again.

"What class do you have this morning? I can walk you there should you get lost." he asked after a few minutes of getting settled.

"I have Defense Against the Dark Arts first," I answered, showing him my schedule.

He smiled, seeing my schedule, "I have all of the same classes as you. Would you like it if I were to walk you to them all?" You smiled more and nodded.  
{We're just gonna act like he has all the same classes at you for the sake of the fan fiction. Problem? Find a different story to read then.}

"This is definitely  _not_  Ilvermorny. I wasn't expecting someone to be so nice to me.." You noted aloud.

Draco looked at you curiously, "What was Ilvermorny like?" You tore your [E/C] eyes away from him and examined your food with a sad look on your face.

"Nobody there liked me. I never got to know why. It was the dead smack middle of 2nd year and suddenly nobody wanted to talk to me. I got shoved a lot in the hallways, a lot of pranks were pulled on me, and I got left out of a lot of things.. But let's change from that depressing story.. What about you? What's school like for you?" you asked, trying to keep away from the past.

He paused for a moment, processing your past before answering you, "Not many people here like me. Mainly because of 'Saint Potter' over there.." he sneered, jerking his head slightly, gesturing to the Gryffindor table to a boy with glasses and raven hair. You tilted you head a bit, looking ta the boy.

"He's a bit less 'majestic' than I imagined.." You said, a perplexed look on your face.

"'Majestic?' That vile boy is far from majestic," Draco retorted, looking at you, confused.

"I'd just heard of him a bit here and there back in Ilvermorny. From how those kids talked, he seemed like a god or something. But I never really got much of an interest in him," you justified.

Draco scoffed a bit and smirked, "Yeah.. Well I'd suggest steering clear of him unless you'd like to be embarrassed off your ass whenever you tried to show everyone how he's not as 'great' as people talk. Honestly, I hope something happens to him in the TriWizard Tournament. Bloody git somehow got himself put into the Goblet of Fire."

"Gotcha. Thanks for the heads-up," you smiled. The blonde smiled a bit and nodded.

**_~_ **

It was after classes, Draco had been spending the whole day with you, mainly due to you having all the same classes, and you not having any friends. You were just walking around by the Black Lake, as Draco informed you it was called, and sat beneath a tree, admiring the full moon's reflection on the surface of the murky waters. You smiled to yourself as you heard footsteps approaching. You hoped it wasn't a teacher, and your prayers were answered, as it was Draco.

"Out for a late-night walk, broski?" you smiled at him, he smiled back and sat beside you.

"Like I said earlier this morning, I'm not too well liked here. I figured, after seeing the interest spark when I toured you around Hogwarts, you'd be here, since you weren't in the common room," he leaned his back against the trunk of the tree and looked at you calmly.

It was a bit quiet for a while, my thoughts racing around for something to say, before I spoke up quietly, looking at the ground, "Thank you.."

Draco looked at me with a puzzled look on his face, "For what?"

"Not immediately rejecting me like I thought everyone would.. Its been a long time since I've had any form of a friend.." I answered quietly.

Neither of us spoke again until I head him sniffle and looked at him, there were small tears pricking at the edges of his stormy eyes, "Draco! I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to.. I-I.."

He shook his head and smiled a bit at me, looking my way, "Its fine.. Really. I just haven't had any sort of friend in a while either.." I got up and pulled him to his feet.

As hesitant as he was to obey my beckoning, he eventually gave in and got up, gasping a bit as I suddenly hugged him. Slowly, he hugged back.

~Draco~

I swear [L/N] is a ghost. Somebody that doesn't really exist. An Angel, maybe. But a real person? I'd die if so. They were too nice to me. I didn't deserve it. I barely knew them but I swear I fell in love.

I fell in love with this ghost out under the moonlight. They took my hand and held me close. And for once, I was alright. I cried on their shoulder, they only held me tighter. They are my clarity, I swear. I'm alone in a daydream. Despite being a wizard, I still felt like there was magic in the air as they walked beside me back to the castle.

That night I couldn't get [Y/N] off of my mind and was up all night.

~[Y/N]~

I tried to find more logic to my emotions. I swear there had to be some kind of spell put on me that someone back in Ilvermorny had put on me before I left. I couldn't like this guy. I only just barely got the tip of the tip of the iceberg. {No, I didn't mess up. The repeating is intentional.} I barely knew him! I couldn't like him like that! Not yet, at least.. I just.. The way I could tell he was being genuine when I hugged him..

I felt butterflies in my stomach and couldn't sleep, getting up and walking into the common room, sitting before the fire place, watching the flames dance with one another, and smirked, pulling out my wand. {Apple wood, 11 inches, slightly springy in flexibility, unicorn core} I started to toy around with the flames, causing the fire to shape shift into many different things. I made people dancing, horses running, many different things, before I heard footsteps walking towards me again. Smiling, I turned around and found the same blonde that was keeping me up.

"Oh.. Uh.. You couldn't sleep either?" he asked. I nodded and went back to playing with the fire.

Draco smiled and watched [Y/N] making the fire into beautiful silhouettes. He sat beside them and continued to watch, "Careful playing with fire, mate. You could get burned.." He smirked playfully at you, earning a playful shove.

"Oh hush you. I know what I'm doing. This sort of magic is what I specialized in back in Ilvermorny," [Y/N] chuckled. The two stayed in the common room, [Y/N] teaching Malfoy more pyro magic and Draco teaching [Y/N] more about the school and his history, since they seemed all too interested in that.  


	3. Under the Moonlight

~Draco~

I couldn't get [Y/N] out of my mind for a week at the bare minimum. I didn't know how much else I could deal with my feelings that were beginning to take control, and started to try and avoid them to see if that helped at all. To both of our, as far as I could tell, discomfort, it didn't and only made me crave for their attention more. I wanted to be around them- No.. I  _needed_ to be around them. But, sadly, as I was about to approach them after a few days of seldom interaction, Parkinson decided to cling to my arm and whine right in my ear with her annoying voice.

"Drakie!" she drew out the last syllable far more than needed. I tried to shove her off of my arm. This, however to my dismay, proved to be a futile attempt. God, I hate this wench. "Drakie pay attention to me!"

"Why don't you piss off, Parkinson?" I snapped at her, venom seeping from my words as I said her name. I ripped myself away from her grip and looked around for [Y/N], but to no avail as they were now gone. I started towards my next class, suddenly remembering that we have practically every class together today just as I walked into the classroom. I sat beside them quickly upon spotting their place.

~[Y/N]~

I heard someone sit beside me, honestly not much caring who it was- unless it was Potter- so I didn't bother to look up from my book. I was reading a muggle story that I absolutely loved. I've read it at least 67 times throughout my life from the moment I could read to now. My only disturbance since the person sitting down was when they spoke, causing me to immediately look at them in surprise.

"What are you reading? It looks interesting, especially with how into it you seem.." Draco said to me calmly. I wasn't expecting him to speak to me since the other day he just started to avoid me. I felt my heart start racing as I replied.

"Its a muggle book called 'The Secret Garden.' You'd probably find it interesting," I smiled at him. I was, honestly, kinda upset that he had been avoiding me, but I couldn't ignore him. Its not in my nature to ignore someone I care about the same way as I do with him. Of course, however, this excludes playful punishments.

"It sounds interesting even," he said to me. "Mind if I read it when you've finished?" I giggled a bit and just handed him the book.

He looked at me, confused, "I've read it time and time again. I could probably tell you the whole story word for word without first looking at the book right now if I wanted to. Go ahead and read it," I playfully poked his arm.

"Thank you, [Y/N]," he smiled at me as my heart practically melted.

"So how are things?" I asked, trying o make small talk since students were only just barely starting to pool into the classroom. We were terribly early. Mad-Eye was most likely going to be even later than last time, so I wasn't worried much about disturbing class.

"I suppose it hasn't been horrible. But it hasn't quite been so chipper either.." he looked away from me, starting to slowly trace the cover image on the book. "[Y/N] I'm terribly sorry for avoiding you.. I just needed to think over some things and didn't know much how to go about telling you."

I smiled at him reassuringly, "Draco, its fine. I can get behind that logic."

"You need answer me this.." he started.

I looked at him in a concerned way, "Go on.."

"Well, I was wondering, since with the TriWizard Tournament and all that mess, if you'd like to be my date to the Yule ball?" he didn't make eye contact with me, clearly nervous and anticipated my answer.

I smiled brightly and held his face so he'd look at me in the eye, "Draco Malfoy, there is no one I'd rather go to the Yule Ball with than you."

This seemed to work in bringing a genuine smile to his face as Mad-Eye (finally) walked into the classroom.

~Draco~

They said yes!! I couldn't keep the smile off of my face for the rest of the day. Though, soon enough, before bed, my stomach started to knot up. The Yule ball.. They said yes.. It was 3 weeks from tomorrow that this ball will take place.. I had 3 weeks to get ready. That should be enough time.. Right?  
***  
~[Y/N]~

It was the night of the Yule ball. I was ready, eyeing myself over in the mirror, admiring myself a bit as I looked over my (tux/dress) (scroll to the bottom for the outfits) and made sure everything was sorted out nicely. I made sure my hair had not one strand out of place, and exited my dorm. To my luck, Draco was down in the common room waiting for me.

~Draco~

I heard footsteps walking down the steps and quickly eyed myself in the reflection of the window, looking out into the murky waters of the Black Lake, and then returned my gaze to the stairwell, watching as [Y/N] stepped down the last few stairs. I stood in awe.

I watched as they looked at me with a smile. But this wasn't just any smile. No, this was  _their_  smile. The same smile they gave me the night I knew for certain that I had fallen in love with them. They approached me and took me by the hand.

"Shall we go then, Mr. Malfoy?" they asked me innocently.

"You look incredible, Mx. [L/N]," I said, smiling softly at them. "Let's be off to the ball."

**_~_ **

~[Y/N]~

As we walked in, me on Draco's arm happily smiling, I could feel quite a few eyes on us. I could tell he felt their eyes as well as he tensed up a bit. I leaned up to his ear and whispered to him calming little nothings.

When the eyes fell away from us, we started to dance until Draco pulled me gently along, exiting the ball.

"Draco where are you taking me?" I asked, not really able to read his expression. Though, he seemed to be pondering something.

"I'm taking you to a place that I find to be very special to me this year," his voice was cool and soft.

**_~_ **

We walked to the Black Lake and I recognized the tree he was taking me to. I wasn't sure how I wanted to read this situation.

Before long, he turned to me and looked me dead in the eyes, "Could you answer me something?" I nodded. "When you and I first met, in the Great Hall, could you please describe what it was like for you? I'd like to make sure I wasn't just imagining things and if I was then maybe we're both mad." I knew what he was talking about. Not exactly sure how I knew, but I knew.

"W-well.. At first, I kinda thought you'd be a bit stuck up, but that's just how I was raised. Everyone was stuck up. But the moment you took my hand to shake, it was kinda like.. I dunno, like I had been wearing sunglasses my whole life and only just then had finally taken them off. Everything seemed more vibrant.. W-what about you..?"

"Colors became sounds, assorted noises became music, everything I thought I couldn't understand started to become clear one thing after another.. I didn't think much of it until I found you here by yourself. That night, when we couldn't sleep? I.. I finally realized, despite only knowing you then for less than 48 hours, I knew.. I.. I love you [YN]. I have no other way to explain this feeling I have for you. I know what hate feels like. This, to me, feels like its far from hate.." he said to me.

I felt butterflies grow in my stomach as I lost control of my actions and smashed our lips together. His hands slowly snaked around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck, small chunks of his hair getting themselves caught in my fingers. His lips were soft and gentle and smooth. I don't really know how else to say that it felt like everything in this crazy, messed up excuse of a world finally was making sense.

___________________

Dress:

Tux:


End file.
